Smoki (film)
thumb|300px|Czkawka na tle smoków Smoki (ang. dragons) — potężne gatunki gadów zamieszkujacych Archipelag i żyjących obok wikingów. Charakteryzują je zazwyczaj dwie główne cechy (od których są wyjątki): *umiejętność lotu, *wytwarzanie ognia (zianie, samozapłon). Występują gatunki smoków, które nie potrafią latać, zamiast tego wykazują się umiejętnością bardzo szybkiego biegania lub żyją w ukryciu. Są też smoki niewytwarzające ognia, lecz zamiast tego posiadające inną potężną broń (np. plucie kwasem, plucie zamarzającą wodą, plucie wrzątkiem, kolec jadowy). Wszystkie smoki mają grubą, trwałą i ognioodporną skórę (lecz nie mają ognioodpornego wnętrza), jednak pomimo tego zwierzęta starają się raczej unikać płomieni. Gatunki smoków, jak też poszczególne osobniki różnią się m.in. pod względem koloru, wielkości, kształtu, umiejętności. Każdy z gatunków posiada charakterystyczne dla siebie moce i silne strony, każdy też ma własne słabości. Najprawdopodobniej są stałocieplne, tak jak dinozaury. Mocnym dowodem na to jest fakt, że żyją na zimnej północy, między innymi na wyspie Berk. Niektóre gatunki, takie jak Gronkle albo Wrzeńce, są w stanie wytworzyć ciepło wewnątrz siebie, topiąc w sobie skały bądź podgrzewając wodę. W odróżnieniu od innych gatunków zwierząt, smoki mają dla ludzi bardzo różne znaczenie, od skrajnie pozytywnego do negatywnego. Niektórzy zaprzyjaźnili się z gadami i żyją z nimi w pokoju, wzajemnie sobie pomagając i ochraniając się. Są też tacy, którzy w smokach widzą zagrożenie lub wyzwanie i podejmują wszelkie wysiłki, aby unicestwić wszystkie. Tak szczególne znaczenie smoków dla ludzi wynika z ich siły i potęgi. Wygląd Większość smoków łączy jedna cecha - potrafią latać. Dlatego właśnie posiadają (zazwyczaj jedną) parę skrzydeł. Tylko nieliczne gatunki mają aż dwie (Stormcutter czy Paszczogon). Smoki, które nie potrafią latać, z reguły nie są wyposażone w kończyny lotne (Szybki Szpic czy Jaskiniowy Rabuś). Wyjątek stanowi Oszołomostrach, który - choć posiada skrzydła - nie potrafi unieść się w powietrze ze względu na ich niedostateczną wielkość. Niektóre smoki, jak np. Nocna Furia, Gromogrzmot oraz Stormcutter, mają przy zadzie dodatkową, małą parę płetwo-skrzydeł, stabilizujących lot. Większość smoków posiada jedną lub dwie pary mniejszych bądź większych łap (choć niektóre, np. Królowa Ognioglist mają więcej) - lecz istnieją takie, które nie mają ich wcale (np. Szeptozgon, Krzykozgon czy Drzewokos). Duża część gatunków charakteryzuje się długimi ogonami. Jeśli chodzi o rozmiar szyi, rozstrzał jest dużo większy - pewna grupa smoków ma je bardzo długie (Koszmar Ponocnik, Wrzeniec), inna krótkie (Nocna Furia, Śmiertnik Zębacz), a niektóre nie mają ich w zasadzie wcale (Gromogrzmot). Smoki mają przeróżne gabaryty - zaczynając od tych wielkości dłoni (Ognioglista), przez smoki małe (Straszliwiec Straszliwy), większe (Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gronkiel), bardzo duże (Drzewokos, Tajfumerang), aż po gigantyczne (Czerwona Śmierć, Krzykozgon, Oszołomostrach). Niektóre gatunki mogą być wielokolorowe, inne występują w jednej, określonej barwie. Barwa skóry jest bardzo różna. Istnieją smoki praktycznie we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, a także czarne, białe, szare i brązowe. Wszystkie smoki, oprócz Nocnej Furii i Szybkiego Szpica, łączy także pojedynczy, ostry róg, wyrastający na pysku między dużymi nozdrzami. Ponadto każdy gatunek może pochwalić się kolcami, szpikulcami i szponami. Smocze zęby mają różną długość, stosunkowo krótkie ma je Wandersmok oraz Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, zaś najdłuższe - Gromogrzmot, Szeptozgon i Krzykozgon. Zdarzają się gatunki z uzębieniem właściwie niewidocznym (Straszliwiec Straszliwy) lub słabym (Zaduśny Zdech czy Paszczogon). Nocna Furia jako jedyna potrafi chować swoje zęby w dziąsłach. Rozmiary [[Plik:Rozmiary_smoków.png|700px|center|thumb|Porównanie rozmiarów większości poznanych gatunków smoków (na podstawie modeli smoków udostępnionych przez DreamWorks oraz gry School of Dragons]] Etapy rozwoju Każdy smok przechodzi 5 etapów rozwoju: #'Jajo' - etap ten trwa od momentu złożenia jaja przez smoczycę do momentu wyklucia się smoka. Czasami smocze jaja mogą leżeć niewyklute przez bardzo długi, może nawet nieograniczony czas. #'Pisklę' - smok zwykle na tym etapie nie posiada jeszcze umiejętności latania lub potrafi przez krótki czas szybować w powietrzu. Głowa jest duża w stosunku do reszty ciała. #'Dorosły' - jest to etap, na którym smok osiąga już właściwe rozmiary i może już latać. Według krótkometrażówki Księga smoków, a także gry School of Dragons, etap ten dzieli się na dwa podetapy, różniące się stopniem rozwoju skrzydeł: #*'Krótkoskrzydły' (ang. short wing)- smok przybiera już proporcje dorosłego osobnika, jednocześnie wykształcają się jego skrzydła, które są jeszcze nieco mniejsze, niż te w pełni wykształcone. Prawdopodobnie jest już w stanie latać, chociaż według gry'' School of Dragons'' jedynie szybować. #*'Szerokoskrzydły' (ang. broad wing)- dorosły osobnik, posiadający już zdolność w pełni kontrolowanego lotu. #'Tytaniczny' - smoki osiągają ten etap po wielu latach, a jednocześnie tytaniczne smoki należą do rzadkości (nie każdy smok osiąga ten etap). Możliwe, że większość osobników nie dożywa tego wieku. Tytaniczne smoki osiągają większe rozmiary, niż dorosłe osobniki, wykształcają dodatkowe narzędzia ataku i obrony, a niekiedy przyjmują inne, bardziej egzotyczne barwy. #'Śmierć' - w celu dokonania żywota, niektóre gatunki smoków udają się na wyspę znaną pod nazwą Vanaheim. Według wiedzy, którą dysponują Obrońcy Skrzydła, jest to święte miejsce, do którego na swoją ostatnią wędrówkę przybywają dosłownie wszystkie smoki. Nie dotyczy to jednak Nocnych Furii. Ponadto, zgodnie z wierzeniami, dusze smoków trafiają do Walhalli. Ogień Smoki w większości przypadków wyrzucają z siebie pomarańczowo - żółte płomienie o wysokiej temperaturze, mające niszczącą moc. Nie wszystkie gatunki smoków jednak zieją ogniem, do innych typów "ognia" należą m.in.: *wyładowania lub impulsy elektryczne (Wandersmok, Shockjaw, Raziprąd); *wrząca woda (Wrzeniec); *ogłuszające fale dźwiękowe (Gromogrzmot); *zamarznięta lub zamarzająca woda (Oszołomostrach); *plazma (Nocna Furia); *kwas (Zmiennoskrzydły); *łatwopalny gaz / iskry - ogień powstaje z połączenia tych dwóch czynników (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy); *metanowa mgła (Sidlarz) *paraliżująca mgła (Marazmor). Istnieją również gatunki, które nie posiadają żadnego typu ognia - do poznanych tego typu gatunków należą Szybki Szpic i Slitherwing. Odżywianie Zdecydowana większość smoków jest mięsożerna i jednocześnie drapieżna. Żywi się mięsem cielęcym lub wołowym, czasem też kurczakami. Większość smoków uwielbia również ryby, do których należą halibuty, śledzie, ryby słodkowodne i wiele, wiele innych. Znacznie mniej gatunków jest roślinożernych, a jedynymi znanymi, całkowicie roślinożernymi smokami są Marazmor, który żywi się algami, i Bawoleń, odżywiający się ziołami porastającymi jego wyspę. Mięsożerne gatunki w ramach dodatku żywią się także roślinami, podskubując zwykłą trawę czy krzewy. Cieszącą się powodzeniem wśród smoków odmianą trawy jest smoczymiętka, której jednak zwierzęta nie spożywają, a jedynie wąchają. Smoczymiętka działa na nie odurzająco. Jej zapach powoduje dekoncentrację smoka i zanik jego agresji, rozszerzenie źrenic i otępienie. Jedynym poznanym smokiem odpornym na działanie smoczymiętki jest Szeptozgon. Przeciwieństwem smoczymiętki jest smoczy korzeń - również odurza, ale zamiast błogiego spokoju powoduje on u zwierząt agresję. Niektóre smoki (np. Śmiercipieśń) czasami zjadają również owoce. Szczególną odmianą, zjadaną chętnie przez większość gatunków (poza Paszczogonem) jest Owoc harmonii. Jego działanie jest bardzo zbliżone do działania smoczymiętki - nawet najbardziej agresywne gady łagodnieją po jego spożyciu. Gatunki z klasy kamiennej, czyli Gronkiel, Szeptozgon, prawdopodobnie Krzykozgon oraz Grapple Grounder żywią się kamieniami. Raczej nie dostarczają im żadnych składników odżywczych i z tego powodu muszą żywić się czymś jeszcze, jednak kamienie odgrywają nieocenioną rolę w produkcji ognia - smok przetapia je w swoim brzuchu na gorącą, niebezpieczną lawę. Czymś, czego wszystkie smoki (z wyjątkiem Tajfumeranga) nie znoszą, jest węgorz. O ile przyczyna, dla której wszystkie gatunki uciekają na widok ryby, nie została przez długi czas poznana, o tyle poznajemy ją dopiero w szesnastym odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, zatytułowanym Efekt węgorza. Kiedy zwierzę zje choć kawałek węgorza, powoduje to u niego poważną chorobę, której objawami jest wyostrzenie zmysłów (powodującą strach i dezorientację), wzmożona agresja oraz wytwarzanie bardzo potężnego, czerwonego ognia o nieograniczonej liczbie splunięć. Odchody wszystkich smoków są raczej niewielkich rozmiarów (wyjątkiem jest roślinożerny Bawoleń, który musi pobierać dużo większe porcje pokarmu, dlatego jego odchody wyglądają jak stos, wielkością dorównujący niemal człowiekowi), mają galaretowatą konsystencję i jaskrawozielony, przejrzysty kolor. Hierarchia Niezależnie od tego, czy smoki danego gatunku są samotnikami, czy zwierzętami stadnymi, istnieje pewna ogólna hierarchia, której wszystkie się podporządkowują. W smoczej hierarchii można wyróżnić królowe oraz alfy. Królowe wyróżniają się zwykle wielkością czy wyglądem i mogą występować w obrębie jednego gatunku, tak jak w przypadku Ognioglist. Jej rolą jest opieka nad resztą stada, zapewnianie pożywienia i obrony, wychowywanie młodych, a także nadawanie ogólnego kształtu życiu Ognioglist. thumb|left|[[Smidvarg jako przywódca Nocnych Koszmarów]]Wśród smoków istnieją także osobniki określane jako alfa. Podobnie jak w przypadku królowej, możemy mieć do czynienia z alfą stada w obrębie pojedyńczego gatunku, jak na przykład Nocny Koszmar. Alfa również wyróżnia się wielkością i wyglądem, ale w przeciwieństwie do królowej, jego rolą nie jest opieka nad pozostałymi smokami. Zadanie alfy ogranicza się do stania na czele formacji stada smoków podczas obrony lub ataku na przeciwnika. Istnieje też inny typ smoczej królowej - taki, który posiada autorytet nad wieloma gatunkami smoków jednocześnie, co jednak jest owocem terroru i zniewolenia. Jedynym poznanym smokiem, który pełnił funkcję takiej królowej, jest Czerwona Śmierć. Gdy została zgładzona, znajdujące się pod jej rozkazami smoki stały się wolne. thumb|[[Oszołomostrach jako Alfa]]W końcu, istnieje również pojęcie Alfy jako króla wszystkich smoków. Oznacza to, że niezależnie od gatunku i przynależności hierarchicznej, wszystkie smoki bezwzględnie słuchają i wykonują rozkazy Alfy. Wynika to z autorytetu danego smoka, choć nie tylko - jeden z dwóch poznanych gatunków, które mogą pełnić funkcję Alfy, Oszołomostrach, posiada zdolność hipnotyzowania smoków charakterystycznymi dźwiękami, przez co smoki tracą świadomość i własną wolę. Pomimo posiadania takich mocy, tylko jeden z dwóch poznanych Oszołomostrachów w tak bezwzględny sposób podporządkował sobie smoki - był nim Oszołomostrach Drago. Oszołomostrach Valki natomiast zbudował swój autorytet dzięki troskliwej opiece i zapewnieniu schronienia setkom smoków. Rolę Alfy przyjął również Szczerbatek - znajdując się pod wpływem wyjątkowo silnej furii, zdołał on wybudzić smoki z hipnozy wywołanej przez Oszołomostracha i tym samym zachęcić je, aby przeszły na jego stronę. Jak twierdzi Czkawka, prawdopodobnie każdy gatunek smoka może zostać Alfą, jeśli zmuszą go do tego okoliczności. A jego nadrzędnym zadaniem będzie zawsze ochrona innych smoków. Znaczenie dla ludzi thumb|250px|Tresura smokaRozumienie smoczego gatunku, a także ich znaczenie dla ludzi, zależy od plemienia wikingów, którzy mają z nimi do czynienia. Główni bohaterowie uniwersum, czyli Wandale, przez dziesięciolecia zmagali się z nawiedzającymi wioskę dzikimi smokami, kradnącymi jedzenie i niszczącymi budynki. Sytuacja jednak zmieniła się i wikingowie żyją już w przyjaźni ze skrzydlatymi stworzeniami. Tresują je i uczą się na nich latać. Korzyści płynące z ludzko-smoczej przyjaźni są ogromne, pozwalają bowiem łatwiej eksplorować świat, pilnować porządku wokół wioski, wypatrywać wrogów i walczyć z nimi. Istnieją także ludzie, którzy nie żyją w tak poufałej przyjaźni ze smokami, lecz jedynie czczą je i działają w ich obronie. Takim plemieniem są Obrońcy Skrzydła, których celem jest obrona smoczego rodzaju przed ambicjami Łowców. Obrońcy Skrzydła nie ujeżdżają jednak smoków ani nie trzymają ich blisko siebie. Pozwalają im żyć w ich naturalnym środowisku i nie ingerują w ich tryb życia. Plemiona takie jak Łupieżcy czy Berserkowie swego czasu byli wrogo nastawieni do smoków. Wykorzystywali je do spełniania własnych celów - nie zależało im na ich przyjaźni, jedynie zmuszali je do posłuszeństwa, a następnie zwracali przeciwko swoim nieprzyjaciołom. Z biegiem lat jednak sytuacja się zmieniła - oba plemiona żyją w pokoju z gadami, a niektórzy Berserkowie (jak Dagur czy Heathera) nawet je ujeżdżają. thumb|left|Smocze więzienie [[Łowcy Smoków|Łowców Smoków]]Pojawiają się też klany i ugrupowania, które nienawidzą smoków i dążą do ich całkowitej zagłady. Pierwszym takim plemieniem są Łowcy Smoków, których historia sięga kilku stuleci wstecz. Ich działalność podyktowana jest eksplorowaniu lądów, odnajdywaniu nawet najrzadszych gatunków smoków, a następnie zabijaniu ich lub sprzedawaniu żywcem. Czasem wykorzystują niektóre gady do celów bojowych i obronnych. Kolejną grupą ludzi nienawidzącą tych zwierząt są łowcy pod wodzą Drago Krwawdonia, który wykorzystuje smoki przeciwko ich skrzydlatym braciom, zmuszając je do walki i zabijania się nawzajem. Historia Wioski wikingów, w tym klanu Wandali, od wieków nawiedzały latające gady. Wynikało to głównie z potrzeby zdobywania pożywienia, a konflikt między dwoma rasami dodatkowo potęgowała waleczność ludzi i ich żądza krwi. Przez wiele stuleci nic nie zwiastowało, by pewnego dnia między smokami a wikingami zakończył się odwieczny spór. Smoki atakowały ludzkie wioski, głównie po to, by zdobywać pożywienie, a w niektórych przypadkach, by bronić swoich stad. Wikingowie natomiast zabijali tysiące stworzeń, niektóre więzili i brali do niewoli, używając w tym celu między innymi pułapek, katapult oraz kagańców, uniemożliwiających im zianie ogniem. W plemieniu Wandali czy Łupieżców smoki więziono na Smoczej Arenie, gdzie ćwiczono na nich techniki walki i poskramiania bestii. Kilka pokoleń przed Czkawką, w plemieniu Wandali żył mężczyzna o imieniu Bork Wielki, który jako pierwszy zgromadził całą wiedzę o smokach i stworzył Smoczy Podręcznik. Zapisał się w historii jako pierwszy wiking, który dokonał podobnego czynu. thumb|[[Drago Krwawdoń i jego Oszołomostrach]] Podczas jednego z ataków smoków na nieznaną wioskę, młody wówczas Drago Krwawdoń, w wyniku jednego ze smoczych ataków, stracił dom, plemię i całą rodzinę, a także lewą rękę. Postanowił wówczas wznieść się ponad lęk przed tymi stworzeniami i pozbyć się ich wszystkich. Zaczął więc niewolić smoki i panować nad nimi. Silniejsze posyłał do smoczej armii i kazał im walczyć ze słabszymi, które ginęły. Wśród opanowanych przez niego smoków znalazł się Oszołomostrach, zniewolony jeszcze jako pisklak, który posiadał zdolność rozkazywania wszystkim przedstawicielom skrzydlatej rasy. W tym samym czasie inny, dziki Oszołomostrach o opiekuńczym instynkcie stworzył swoim lodowym oddechem Smocze Sanktuarium, służącym jako bezpieczne i ukryte schronienie dla tysięcy smoków. Wszystkie mieszkające tam stworzenia znajdowały się pod opieką i rozkazami Alfy, ratującego ich przed żądnym władzy i krwi Drago. thumb|left|[[Alfa w Smoczym Sanktuarium]]Jednocześnie na wyspie Berk żyła kobieta o imieniu Valka, która jako jedyna ze swojego klanu dążyła do zawieszenia broni i przyjaźni ze smokami. Nikt nie chciał jej słuchać, lecz pewnego dnia Valka nawiązała relację z Chmuroskokiem, wówczas jeszcze dzikim smokiem, który wdarł się do jej domu. Prawdopodobnie wyczuwając charakter kobiety, Stormcutter porwał ją i zabrał do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie od tej pory mieszkała i pomagała bronić smoki przed ekspansją Drago Krwadonia. I tak dwie strony, smoków zniewolonych i dzikich, toczyły ukrytą wojnę, której kres nadszedł dopiero po dwudziestu latach. Piętnaście lat później, w wydarzeniach z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka'', gdy Czkawka był nastolatkiem, Stoick Ważki, wódz klanu zamieszkującego Berk, za wszelką cenę chciał odnaleźć Smocze Leże - legendarne miejsce, gdzie gromadziły się wszystkie smoki. Nie wiedział jednak, że dowodzi nimi ogromny potwór, zwany Czerwoną Śmiercią, który zmuszał smoki do dostarczania mu żywności. To właśnie było przyczyną ataków na Berk. Schwytane przez wikingów smoki były więzione na Smoczej Arenie, gdzie młodzież szkoliła się do walki ze smokami. Uczyli się walki z tymi zwierzętami, by w końcu stanąć twarzą w twarz ze straszliwym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem i zostać pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu. thumb|Wytresowanie [[Szczerbatek|Szczerbatka przez Czkawkę]]Stosunki między wikingami i smokami zrewolucjonizował Czkawka, syn Stoicka. Podczas jednego z ataków zestrzelił Nocną Furię, legendarnego smoka, który nigdy się nie pokazywał, nigdy nie porywał owiec i nigdy nie chybiał. Kiedy nikt z wioski nie chciał mu uwierzyć, sam odnalazł bestię w lesie, lecz zamiast ją zabić, uwolnił. Okazało się później, że smok, w wyniku upadku, utracił część ogona, bez której nie mógł samodzielnie latać. Dał się więc oswoić Czkawce i został nazwany Szczerbatkiem. Razem odbyli, w tajemnicy, wiele podniebnych podróży, a w finale razem pokonali ogromną Czerwoną Śmierć. Po tym wydarzeniu smoki nie były zmuszane do porywania żywności, a wikingowie zaprzyjaźnili się z bestiami. Podczas corocznego święta wikingowie odkryli wyspę, na której smoki się rozmnażają. Wszystkie (prócz Nocnej Furii) lecą tam razem, całym, ogromnym stadem. thumb|left|Inauguracja [[Smocza Akademia|Smoczej Akademii]]Czkawka wkrótce stał się liderem Smoczej Akademii, powstałej w miejscu Smoczej Areny. Od tej pory zamiast zabijać na niej smoki, wikingowie uczyli się je oswajać i tresować. Bardzo często Czkawka wraz z przyjaciółmi wybierali się na wyprawy, podczas których odkrywali nowe gatunki. Najczęściej okazywały się one wrogami wikingów, ponieważ nie należały do tego stada, które służyło Czerwonej Śmierci. Udało się jednak oswoić m.in. Gnatochrupa, Gromogrzmota, Wrzeńca czy Tajfumeranga. Albrechtowi Perfidnemu, wodzowi klanu niegdyś wrogiego Wandalom, udało się wytresować do służby Szeptozgona. Do odkrytych później, lecz niewytresowanych smoków należą między innymi: Zmiennoskrzydły, Ognioglista, Zaduśny Zdech, Marazmor i Krzykozgon. Około czterech lat po wytresowaniu smoków (w okresie czasu objętym w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata) jeźdźcy odkrywają Smocze Oko - liczący sobie kilka stuleci artefakt, kryjący tajemnice m.in. na temat gatunków smoków oraz miejsc, w których żyją. Umożliwia on jeźdźcom na dalsze eksploracje i zgłębianie wiedzy na temat tych gadów. Za przedmiotem podąża jednak grupa antagonistów, którzy chcą pozbyć się smoków. Stąd ma miejsce starcie między jeźdźcami a Łowcami Smoków, którzy pragną dowiedzieć się o smokach wszystkiego, by potem móc je zgładzić. thumb|Pokonany przez [[Szczerbatek|Szczerbatka Oszołomostrach]]W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 na jaw wyszło istnienie mężczyzny, który od dwudziestu lat porywa smoki i pragnie je wszystkie wybić. Pogłoski o Drago Krwawdoniu dotarły do Czkawki, zaniepokojonego wizją wojny. Chłopak pragnął porozmawiać z mężczyzną, by przekonać go o przyjaznej naturze smoków. Wojna jednak okazała się nieunikniona. Smocze Sanktuarium, które przez dwadzieścia lat chroniło tysięcy smoków, zostało zniszczone, a ich Alfa zginął. Drago Krwawdoń zapanował nad wszystkimi smokami i udał się na wyspę Berk, by ją zniszczyć i zdobyć mieszkające tam stworzenia. Jego plany pokrzyżowali jeźdźcy smoków, którzy przylecieli na pisklętach Szponiaków - jedynych smokach, które nie uległy rozkazom Alfy ze względu na swój młody wiek. Ponownie Czkawka i jego najbliższy przyjaciel Szczerbatek pokonali ogromnego Oszołomostracha i wyzwolili smoki zarówno z niewoli u Krwawdonia, jak i sprzed zagłady, do której dążył szaleniec. Podział smoków Smoki zostały podzielone przez Borka Wielkiego na tak zwane klasy, z których każda gromadzi gatunki do siebie podobne lub po prostu ze sobą spokrewnione: *Ognista klasa *Kamienna klasa *Klasa tropicieli *Ostra klasa *Wodna klasa *Tajemnicza klasa *Klasa uderzeniowa Inne: *Klasa strachu (już nie istnieje) *Nieznana klasa (nieoficjalna; gromadzi niesklasyfikowane gatunki smoków) Począwszy od filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, klasę strachu zastąpiła klasa tropicieli, a smoki w niej się znajdujące przeklasyfikowano do pozostałych klas. Statystyki Każdy ze smoków określony jest ośmioma podstawowymi statystykami (w przypadku niektórych gatunków statystyk tych jest więcej). Każda z nich określana jest liczbą w skali od 0 do 30, gdzie 0 oznacza brak danej umiejętności, zaś 30 - najbardziej niebezpieczny stopień danej umiejętności. Na przykład, prędkość 30 oznacza, iż dany smok jest najszybszy pośród wszystkich, a jad 0 oznacza, iż dany smok nie posiada jadu. *'Atak' - określa zdolności bojowe smoka i stopień jego niebezpieczeństwa dla przeciwnika. W pewnym stopniu wiąże się z uzbrojeniem smoka, choć temu dedykowana jest osobna statystyka. *'Szybkość' - określa szybkośc smoka w powietrzu lub na lądzie, w zależności od tego, która forma poruszania się jest dla smoka bardziej korzystna (na przykład, Nocna Furia i Szybki Szpic mają bardzo wysokie statystyki szybkości, choć pierwszy smok umie latać, drugi zaś wyłącznie biegać po lądzie). *'Uzbrojenie' - określa stopień uzbrojenia smoka, czyli wyposażenie w postaci łusek, zębów, szponów, kolców i tym podobnych elementów anatomii. Uzbrojenie wiąże się zarówno ze zdolnością do ataku, jak i obrony. *'Moc ognia' - określa stopień niebezpieczeństwa ognia danego gatunku, a także jego zasięg. *'Liczba splunięć' - określa liczbę, jaką smok jest w stanie jednorazowo zionąć ogniem, nie uzupełniając swojej energii. Jest to proste do policzenia w przypadku smoków wyrzucających pociski, jednak nieco trudniejsze w przypadku smoków zionących jednostajnym strumieniem ognia. *'Jad' - określa stopień niebezpieczeństwa oraz ilości jadu, jaką potrafi wytwarzać dany gatunek. Większość gatunków w ogóle nie posiada jadu. *'Zacisk szczęk' - określa siłę, z jaką smok potrafi zacisnąć swoje szczęki. *'Spryt' - określa poziom sprytu smoka, który ściśle wiąże się z inteligencją i rozumieniem tego, co dzieje się dookoła. Spryt jest również ważnym czynnikiem w czasie walki. W przypadku niektórych gatunków smoków pojawia się kilka innych statystyk''Guide to the Dragons: *'Wytrzymałość''' (ang. endurance) - określa wytrzymałość smoka podczas walki, w tym odporność na urazy, i zwyczajną siłę fizyczną. *'Inteligencja' - niezależna od sprytu, określa poziom inteligencji danego smoka. *'Siła' - prawdopodobnie ściśle związana z atakiem, jednak skupiona na sile smoka. Dodatkowo, gra School of Dragons podaje statystyki dotyczące wyłącznie zdolności lotnicze smoków. Należą do nich: *'Zwrotność' - określa zdolność do wykonywania ostrych zakrętów. *'Góra-dół '- określa zdolność do szybkiego opadania bądź wznoszenia się. *'Przyspieszenie' - określa zdolność do zwiększenia prędkości w wymiarze czasu. Im większe przyspieszenie, tym szybciej smok jest w stanie zwiększyć swoją prędkość. UWAGA: Poniższe statystyki są niekompletne i wymagają uzupełnienia o inne gatunki smoków. Smocze wyjątki Każdy gatunek smoka jest wyjątkowy, lecz niemal wszystkie łączą pewne cechy wspólne. Istnieją gatunki, które w przeciwieństwie do większości nie posiadają pospolitej cechy. Do tego typu wyjątków należą: *Czerwona Śmierć - jako jedyny gatunek posiada więcej niż jedną parę oczu (ma ich trzy); *Gnatochrup, Zbrojoskrzydły - jako jedyne gatunki nie posiadają własnego pancerza i muszą tworzyć go same; *Gronkiel, Krzykozgon - jako jedyne gatunki nie reagują agresywnie na smoczy korzeń (prawdopodobnie inni przedstawiciele klasy kamiennej również są na niego odporni); *Wrzeniec - jako jedyny gatunek nie choruje pod wpływem niebieskich oleandrów - są one jego przysmakiem; *Oszołomostrach, Wrzeniec - jako jedyne gatunki nie mogą długo przebywać na lądzie, muszą mieć stały dostęp do wody; *Raziprąd - jako jedyny gatunek nie może w ogóle żyć na lądzie; *Tajfumerang, Śmiercipieśń - jako jedyne gatunki nie chorują po zjedzeniu zmorokrwistego węgorza (to ich "paliwo" do uzyskania ognia), jak i jakiegokolwiek innego węgorza; *Szybki Szpic, Oszołomostrach, Raziprąd, Jaskiniowy Rabuś - jako jedyne gatunki nie potrafią latać; *Stormcutter, Paszczogon - jako jedyne gatunki posiadają więcej niż jedną parę skrzydeł głównych; *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Sidlarz i Raziprąd - jako jedyne gatunki mają więcej niż jedną głowę; *Szeptozgon, Krzykozgon, Slitherwing i Drzewokos - jako jedyne gatunki nie posiadają kończyn innych niż skrzydła; *Ognioglista, Thunderpede oraz Hackatoo - jako jedyne gatunki posiadają więcej niż dwie pary łap (mają ich odpowiednio pięć, cztery i trzy); *Szeptozgon (prawdopodobnie też i Krzykozgon) - jako jedyny/jedyne nie ulega/nie ulegają działaniu smoczymiętki; *Szybki Szpic, Slitherwing - jako jedyne gatunki nie posiadają ognia; *Gromogrzmot - jako jedyny gatunek jest odporny na śpiew Śmiercipieśnia. Przypisy Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Zwierzęta